Pete and Addison  Whole Again
by McGorgeous
Summary: This is a Paddison Pete and Addison one shot. Fluffy story, just to make us all feel better!I hope you like it!Best couple of Private Practice


**Okay, this time I´ll get it right! At least I hope I will actually be able to write fluff, if I fail, blame my German teacher (Ms Routing) because she likes my drama blabla**

This is a one shot, lol, if it´ll work this time

This takes place after the awesome promo for „The one in which charlotte falls down the rabbit hole" I haven´t seen the CTV promo, only abc.

So, I hope you like it, cause I guess I hate it as usual

I do NOT own any of the characters, no PP, no GA and well, nothing at all.

As my readers already know: I am 15 (16 in a fewwww days) and own nothing but my DVDs, books and well, this sparkling personality, and as you can tell by that, my arrogance and ego

_What happened so far:_

_Pete: „You´re the marrying kind"_

_Addison: „I am"_

_Pete: „I´m here"_

I know that the promo lied, but here, it was what he said ;)

**This chapter is dedicated to Annie and Wu because after all, we deserve a little magic**** and pink cotton candy happiness**

_**Whole again**_

The next day

Addison lied in bed and refused to get up. _Rain, in LA! Oh __god, this is S__eattle all over again. _She thought to herself as she pulled her blanket over her head, determined not to pay any attention to the rain that was pouring outside. But it didn´t help and when she gazed over to her alarm clock her mood didn´t get any better. Addison only had ten minutes until she had to get up and she didn´t get a lot of sleep the night before. Something kept her constantly awake these days, or well, someone did. _He said „I´m here" and then he walked away… what now? Does this mean he is actually interested in a commitment? Gosh stop thinking about him! _She thought to herself when her mind went back to the events of the day before. Addison pushed the thoughts back, trying to focus on getting ready and not being late for work.

XXX

As Addison hurried out of the house she was already late and when she finally got out of the car in front of the clinic she had to run, her heels clicking fast on the pavement, to reach the elevator in time before the doors closed. A sigh of relief escaped her chest as she reached the elevator in time, not noticing Pete in the corner at first.

"Good morning beautiful. Any dreams about gladiators or cowboys lately?" he smirked at her

"Any fantasies about me in red lingerie lately?" she said and gave him a seductive smile

"Okay, touché" he said and held his hands up causing the seductive smile on Addison´s face to turn into a satisfied grin, just as the elevator doors opened and they both went separate ways.

XXX

"Addison? ADDISON?!" Naomi said and startled Addison out of her endless day dreams and thoughts

"What? Sorry" Addison quickly said after getting back into reality

"What is wrong with you? You have been acting so weird all week" Naomi said frowning at her best friend

"It´s nothing, just thinking" Addison said and quickly added "about work" as she saw a teasing grin forming in the corner of Naomi´s mouth

"Yeah, I know. Work and all the new colleagues and the alternative medicine practitioner and the kiss in the stairwell" Naomi was grinning widely at Addison

Just as she wanted to continue with her teasing Addison interrupted her "Okay, okay, enough! Why do I even tell you that stuff?"

"Because I am your best friend and you love me, trust me and could not live without me" she replied confidently

"Yeah, okay, true. " Addison had to admit that. Naomi and she had been friends since medical school and now she was one of the few friends Addison had left. Savvy lived on the other side of the country and Derek and her were divorced and only occasionally talked on the phone. And Mark, well, he was Mark.

"So, what did Pete do this time to get you all McDreamy?"

"We agreed not to Mc anything, just by the way. And he didn´t do anything, just… being Pete"

"Oh come on Addie, there has to be something and I know deep inside you want to tell me what it is" Naomi said, determined to get Addison to spill

"He told me that he is interested in me and said that he is here, which I am not even sure what it meant and" she stopped with a frustrated look on her face, knowing she came to LA to make a fresh start and not to fall for some guy who probably already dated half of LA and wasn´t into a commitment. But the thing was, Addison didn´t care.

"Addison!"

"What?" she looked up at an annoyed Naomi

"You were doing it again"

"oh, sorry Nai" Addison quickly apologized, she hadn´t noticed that she was so lost in her thoughts again

"So, what I was saying, okay, more asking was: He seriously said that he is interested in you?"

"That´s what he said, but I bet he says that to a lot of others and besides, if this would mean something, like really mean something he would have showed me" Addison sighed, realizing that that was probably it

"Maybe, but I know you and if there is just the slightest hope that he is serious and wants to be with you, you won´t give up. That´s just not you" Naomi said reassuringly

"Maybe…" Addison said, drifting off again

XXX

_This cannot be happening to me… AGAIN! I left Seattle because I was so sick of all the heartache and yet I am getting myself into this again… Oh my god, what am I doing?_

That was Addison´s thoughts as she hesitantly knocked on the door to Pete´s office

After a few seconds she heard him mumble "Come in" and she did. She pushed the door open with shaky hands.

"Hi" he greeted sounding surprised to see her

"Hey" she replied with a voice that was even shakier than her hands

He mustered her suspiciously, totally clueless why she could be so nervous, and signalized her to have a seat.

After Addison sat down on the chair opponent Pete´s desk, so she was looking directly into his eyes.

It was the first time she really noticed his eyes. They were brown, but whenever the light met them they sparkled in this intense green. _Don´t get lost in your thoughts again! Ohh, he__ looks so good today… ADDISON! FOCUS! _

"uhmm…I uhmm… well, the reason because I am here…" _what´s the reason I am here? _She asked herself and clearly had no answer

_Hmm, she looks cute when she´s rambling _Pete smiled to himself still looking at Addison who started talking again

"Anyway, what I was about to say was…" she paused again, not sure if that would sound blunt "what did you mean when you said you´re interested in me and why don´t you act like you are?" she said a little louder than she indented to

Just as he was about to answer the door opened "Patient is waiting outside"

As Pete looked at Addison and then back at Dell, Dell added "And she is horribly impatient"

"I´m sorry" Pete quickly said to Addison when she got up

"No problem, bye" she answered and quickly left

XXX

A couple of hours later Addison walked back into her office. The usually so bright room was gloomy; her eyes needed a while to get adjusted to the lighted after she switched it on.

When she stopped seeing little dots she noticed the flowers and the attached card on her desk.

Addison quickly walked over to the beautiful lilies and opened the card

_Sorry ab__out before, meet me at the beach when you´re done with work. –Pete_

_Oh, and in case you might need it, I put a map on your desk._

She smiled when she saw the map on her desk, knowing she would have had problems finding the beach, which seemed pretty ridiculous.

XXX

After work Addison hurried to get out of the clinic, hoping she wouldn´t see Naomi and tell her the whole thing, which she probably would later.

And she actually got to the beach without having to turn around a hundred times as she usually had to.

_What will expect me there? Oh gosh, I hope this isn´t a mistake…_ she sighed as she walked down the path Pete had marked on the map, not sure where it would take her

When she finally reached the marked spot with the cliffs on both sides she couldn´t see anyone and felt slightly disappointed.

Then she heard quick steps in the sand behind her and turned around to look at Pete.

A relieved smile spread around her face "Hey, I though you stood m up!"

"I would never do that" he said and walked over to her

"Glad to hear that" she gave him a smile

Addison waited for Pete to say something but he didn´t, he just stood next to her and gazed at her every now and then when he thought she wouldn´t notice

"Pete, why did you ask me to come here?" she said out of curiosity, not able to take the silence any longer.

He turned to look at her as their eyes locked

"Addison, about before" he looked at the soothing waves of the ocean again

"I´m sorry I said all this stuff and I shouldn´t have and-"

"No, you were right" he interrupted her and turned his head to face her "and I am interested in you and I do want to be with you. With you, and not anybody else but you."

"But?" Addison raised an eyebrow at him

"Why do you think there is a but in there?" he frowned knowing she was right

Addison laughed "Well, it just sounded that there was a but´ in there and I think I am right" she gave him a self-satisfied smile

"Okay, fine, you were right" he looked in her eyes which reflected the moonlight and sparkled in an intense beautiful green. "The but´ in there is that I´ve been married and really am out of practice at the whole commitment thing."

Addison smiled at him "Well, I haven´t been on a date since college, which is just embarrassing, so, don´t worry about that"

"So can we try? We both have a thing in common, we´re starters. Freshmen all over again" he smiled at her, not being sure what she´d answer

"Yeah, I think so" she said with a sweet smile and stepped closer to him, so she was standing right in front of him, their lips only an inch apart.

Addison was still smiling as Pete slowly leaned in, to close the little space that was still separating their lips. As their lips met in a soft sweet kiss, Addison´s world fell into place. Pete mirrored the love and desire she felt and Addison´s heart was whole again.

**THE END**

So, that´s my fluffy story, hope you enjoyed it.

I didn´t, but never like my stories.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

PS: did anyone see PP??


End file.
